Under The Sheets
by xminaxx
Summary: A person can learn a lot from how their partner sleeps, for Toshiro, having Rangiku sleepover throws his nice, neat and organized lifestyle for a total loop. HitsuMatsu Drabble


It was so pristine, so perfect, clean, and sharp – it looked so comfortable. It was strange to be so attracted to a bed but she was exhausted. The day had been long, hard, and tiresome and when he had finally told her to go home, she had groaned. Her apartment was such a walk from the office, even with it being well within the barracks it was on the –_whole opposite side_ – however, his apartment was only a few meters away.

She had seen him inwardly shutter. She had been to his apartment before, a couple times since they had begun this love affair, and each time he had followed her like a hawk adjusting, replacing, and cleaning up everything she did.

She'd pick up a book, lay it back down and he's swoop in and fixes it – it wasn't straight.

She'd sit on his couch, fluff one of the two hard as rock pillows and when she stood up he's be adjusting the cushion, smooth out the pillow and make sure she didn't accidentally move the couch when she had sat down – it had moved out about an inch.

She had used his bathroom and as soon as she opened the door he was there, wedging himself into the cramped space. Rinsing out the sink, fixing the sink, and plucking one of her blonde hairs off the vanity and depositing it into the trash can – she hadn't even brushed her hair.

So he was a bit anal – but she understood that – it was part of his nature. So when he had agreed that she could spend the night, she was nearly shocked out of her skin. However, he wouldn't be joining her for a little while – the meeting he had been to today had run longer than normal and he needed to complete this report before calling it a night.

With the last of her energy she had made it to his apartment. Being alone here really put everything into perspective. His home, lacked – warmth – there was nothing personal. No pictures, memories, mementos. It was overly clean, neat and untouched – as if he never spent any time here to begin with. She touched nothing but simply dragged her lifeless form towards his room, depositing her clothes as she walked.

When she had been invited over in the past, she had come prepared, a simple overnight bag that he judged harshly due to its size.

"_Why did you bring three outfits, when you're simply sending the night?"_

"_I don't know what I want to wear tomorrow."_

"_You work tomorrow. You have a uniform."_

"—_Well I need something to wear for when I go home to change into that uniform." _

However, as she stripped down to her bra and panties and left her robes where they fell, she knew when he returned home, they'd be folded and put away before he even touched the sheets.

Her form flopped down onto the white comforter and quickly she squired under the sheets, pulling the tightly folded and tucked sheets out from each end as her long legs stretched and kicked at the tight linen.

She was not a restless sleeper – far from it. She enjoyed moving around, she slept on angles, tucked pillows under her head, behind her knees, between her legs. She didn't simply sleep on her back and awake in the same spot the next morning. However, it seemed Toshiro did and it seemed he never touched the right side of the bed. The first time she had slept at his apartment, he had dictated that she'd sleep on the left, those were her two pillows and that they must evenly share the sheets. She had gotten up and made her way to the couch after about an hour and a half of restless, uncomfortable sleep.

This time, with him gone she was free to crash land however she pleased.

She felt comfortably, tossing and turning, readjusting her pillows, pulling the sheets up higher and then kicking them off. The comforter went flying, falling off the edge of the bed at one point and in all her movement she managed to tug the fitted sheet up and off the bottom right corner of the bed. She was at peace. His bed was overly comfortable, as if she was sleeping on a cloud, or a snow pile since there always seemed to be a "cool" side to the pillows and bed.

Toshiro arrived an hour or so after she had made herself comfortable. He was prepared to straighten everything in the apartment before making his way to his bed but found nothing out of place except for her clothes that were idly tossed down the hall. Snatching them up he folded them and carrying them into the darkened bedroom. He'd allow them to rest on his dresser till tomorrow but he wasn't prepared for the sight before him. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dimly lit room. His tired lover hadn't even bothered to shut the shades, and it was probably a horrible mistake on her part because just as the full moon appeared from behind clouds he saw the tangled mess of sheets, bedding and long creamy skin.

Rangiku was currently curled up with his pillow in her arms, another tucked under her head. The sheets were only covering her from her left hip down and her right leg was tucked up and over the pillow. She was fast asleep, peaceful but in an ungodly state of disarray.

Toshiro was horrified and was prepared to shout when his sleeping beauty shifted and lifted her sleepy head. In the pale moonlight her eyes shimmered, even while they were full of sleep.

"—Toshiro…"

She murmured, an arm outstretching as she moved her form to the left side of the bed and replaced his pillow. The comforter was still on the floor, the fitted sheet was a mess, half undone from the edges of the bed and tangled within her long legs. However, he couldn't lie that he was drawn to her. Disrobing and breaking from tradition to fold and put away his discarded robes he crawled into the bed, fiddling and tugging up the sheets.

He moved to lay on his back, hold his hands over his chest and rest but a sleepy form of his fukutaichou eased her form up beside his. She lifted his arm, wrapping it around her, as she tucked her form against his. He was uncomfortable – as they had never 'snuggled' before but found this position awkward. Huffing an annoyed sigh he rolled onto his side and pulled her form closer. Her head tucked perfectly under his chin and his arms curled around her slender waist.

Now, this was comfortable.

This was not the state in which he'd want to go to bed, this was not the way he wished to lie but with her in his arms, this bed seemed a whole lot better.

_-Sleep well, Matsumoto. _


End file.
